Soviet Union Author Certificate No. 1,347,953 discloses an exercise treadmill having helical coil springs disposed between a floor engaging frame and a tread supporting subframe. The treadmill also has leaf springs to further absorb impact transmitted through the subframe, and levers to prevent horizontal movement of the subframe relative to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,144 discloses an exercise treadmill having elastomeric springs disposed between a floor engaging frame and a tread supporting subframe. Studs project downward from the subframe, through the elastomeric springs, and into apertures in the frame, to prevent horizontal movement of the subframe relative to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,991 discloses an exercise treadmill (for horses) having elastomeric isolation mounts disposed between a floor engaging frame and a tread supporting subframe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,207 discloses an exercise treadmill having elastomeric springs disposed between a floor engaging frame and a tread supporting subframe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,528 discloses an exercise treadmill having elastomeric strips disposed between a floor engaging frame and a tread supporting subframe and/or an inflatable bladder disposed between the frame and the floor.
The foregoing patents indicate that those skilled in the art are familiar with the provision of shock absorbing means on exercise treadmills. However, it is believed that room for additional advances and new embodiments remains. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved treadmill support system which is effective and reliable in use.